Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor.
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, due to developments in the computer and communication industries, a demand for an image sensor with improved performance has increased for various devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, Personal Communication System (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.